Never Ending Shiver
by chloekitty12
Summary: Tessa has first turned since she was young and Tessa and her sister Brooke hid the secret from their parents, and finally she ran away
1. Chapter 1

_I was bitten at age 8 and never really understood what was happening to me._

_I kept...changing, Like someone was flipping a switch._

_My sister was always there and somehow hid it from my parents._

_Finally winter came and I turned it was a slow painful process._

_I didn't want to be like this...I had to stay away from home._

_My parents thought I ran away but I was always there just out of there way, In the woods._

_I always met up with my sister in wolf or human form always at the same place._

_A small stream with a bolder sat big enough for two people to sit on._

_My sister always teased and said it was the "love chair"_

_It was protected from view with a sheet of threes. _

_Years and years passed finally she was 16 and I 14 almost 15._

**Tessa**

I was making it up the path slowly, My paws padding down the path.

Finally I reached the clearing where my sister sat.

Black hair whipping in her face, her large gray coat pulled tight around her shoulders.

She looked up and grinned "There you are! I was worried sick you got stuck in a ditch or something." she teased

I walked up to her and eagerly put her cold hands in my warm white fur.

She started to talk about school and how she just got a new sweater that was so cute!

All of a sodden I heard a snap of a twig.  
I jumped to my paws and planted myself between Brooke and the boy, How was staring at us in disbelief eyes round in fear, wonderment, and excitement.

A growl started to begin in my throat, But Brooke said "TESSA!"

I looked up at her with question.

The boy started foreword slowly hands raised as if surrendering.

I took a step back, He paused then took another steep foreword.

"STOP!" It was Brook staring at the boy, he had to be 15 or so.

"Thats a wolf!" The boy said.

I rolled my eyes at him,He staired at me.

"DID YOU SEE THAT IT ROLLED ITS EYES AT ME!"

"ITS NOT AN IT!" My sister yelled at him, Then whispered to me "Meet me here tomorrow same time."

I nodded and ran into the woods.

**I think I did good with this...**

**Tell me how you liked it and tell me if I should make another one!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**BYE BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tessa**

The next day as I was walking toward the clearing I felt like I was being watched.

But shook of the feeling because it was probably a chipmunk trying to keep an eye

on me so I don't eat it. Yum...wait ewww!

As I get to the clearing I see Brook in her large coat.

But somethings wrong I can tell.

She has tears in her eyes and is shivering in the cold.

When I see her I run towards her to to see it shes hurt.

But she seems fine.I turn questioning eyes toward her ten she tells me.

"Hes dead! Dad died this morning and we had a fight the night before and-"

She choked on the last word. I sat down hard shocked when I was a child my dad was like a super hero to me.

He always cared for me because mom was always at work. He always had jokes to tell and something fun to do.

I let her cry in my white fur. We stayed like that for a while just shocked. Then jumped up and

walked toward the love chair/rock. I jumped in top of it nails scratching trying to find a foot err paw hold.

After I was balanced on it I let out a howl then another,then another, in the end I let out 53 howls the

age of my dad until he died. I just stood there on the rock breathing hard. My sister came to me and placed a hand on my back.

then she whispered "thank you" then walked toward our house.

I stayed there tho I howled all night for my dead father. I would never see him again...

**That you so much for reading tjis I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please share the love and right me a little comment so I know how you liked it!**

**That you so much!**

**MEOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Liam**

I stood there staring at what was happening in front of me.

_Am I going mad?_ I thought the girl Brook I've seen her around school

was now walking away from a wolf she called..Tess? I have no idea

whats going on the wolf seems to act like a human. I ran back to my house

my parents never really cared for me so they shipped me off to this town and had a

old friend come by time to time. I could still hear the wolf howling as if the sound was imprinted

into my memory. Then I realized the wolf was still howling. I opened the widow and a cool breeze

swept into the room smelling like forest. It was almost warm enough to not wear my hoodie anymore.

I listened to the howling thinking about what I overheard Brook saying.

How her dad was dead, WAIT! She made it sound like it was both of their

dads. Could it be..? The wolf never attacked Brook and she had seemed to have a strong relationship with the wolf.

"Hmmm" I said aloud I need to see more befor I can put all of this together.

I flicked my hand toward the light turning it off. the room was casted with shadows

as I made my way toward my bed. I looked toward my window debating if I should keep it open.

I shrugged _I might as well keep it open _I thought. I climbed into bed and fell asleep listening to the heartbroken howling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tessa**

**_(two weeks latter)_**

I woke up on my stomach on the ground with no clothes on. My Long blond hair all around me.

I got up slowly with aching muscles, I stood on my feet with my hair billowing all around me.

I sighed and started walking slowly to the "love rock". When I got there Brook wasn't there yet

so I just hung out in the bushes. Well because I had no clothes on... A few minutes latter I heard Brook walking up the path.

As she sat on the walk I called out to her "Ummm Brook" poking my head out of the bush. She jumped up in

surprise and looked over at me. "Tessa!" She screamed in delight and ran over to me while

pulling her hoodie off and giving it to me. I laughed as I pulled on the red hoodie ( I made it red cuz of red riding hood .3.

...I know awful idea...) The hoodie reached down a little past my butt. so I walked out of the bush. Brook hugged me so

tight I thought that my insides were going to come outside. "Come on I got some clothes at the house." she said pulling me by the arm.

She must had felt my hesitation because she stopped and asked "Whats wrong?" I answered he "What about mom?"

She answered me while pulling me again "She Went on a month long trip ever since dad was-pause- she has

been taking trips." "Ohh" is all I said as we walked the rest of the way in silence. We went though the back door

and went up stairs into Brooks room. She went to her closet and pulled out a light blue shirt and a black skirt.

She laid it on her bed and looked up. "This good for now?" she asked. "Ya It looks great" She smiled at that

and grabbed my hand and pulled me into her bathroom. she shut the door behind us and she put some music on (How far we've come by

Matchbox 20) I pulled off the hoodie and jumped into the shower (literally) and turned on the water. It felt to good

to get all of this durt off me. I had to wash my hair three times before all of the dirt came out. after that I get out of

the shower and into the clothes Brook picked out for me. She also pulled out a new toothbrush from under the sink

for me to use. As I was brushing my teeth Brook came back into the room and started brushing my hair. It was down to my

waist but I didn't mind. As she was putting my hair into a ponytail she said " when you were in the shower I went to the

library and got the season of doctor who you missed and I thought we could watch it." I started jumping

up and down I loved and I mean loved doctor who " YAAAA!" I yelled and grabbed her hand and pulled her

out of the bathroom and into her room,to the hallway, down the stairs and and into the living room. I was

laughing and brook was grinning to ear to ear I was so childish sometimes.

**Thats the end of this chapter! I hope you liked this im sorry that ** **it took so**

**long to make I had awful writers block! But I made this one longer to make up for it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello my wonderful readers! Sorry for the wait I had major writers block! D:**

**But not anymore! YAY! This may be short but thats okay cuz its gonna be awesome!**

**WOOO! **

**Tessa **

I woke up on the couch with Doctor who playing on the tv it was in a middle of a

episode where the weeping angles were in a space craft or something?(OMG that is one of my fav episodes!I think its called Skin And Bones. Anyway)

I was laying upside down My feet was resting on the back of the couch and my head on the seat. Everything was upside down it took me a

second to realize that all the blood rushed to my head and that it was pounding slightly. I yelped and fliped my self over, and slid/ fell on my face.

'So much for being graceful' I thought to myself. I got up off the floor and walked to the kitchen and saw a note on the counter, I walked over and picked it up

**_"There's _**_**some milk in the fridge and cereal in the cupboard help yourself. **_

_**I had to go to work ill be back in two hours.**_

_**There's some clothes upstairs on my bed to change im **_

_**home we can go shopping to get some more clothes**_

**of course ill get ur paint as well!**

** Love,**

** Brook"**

I put the note down and got out some food, after that I went upstairs and took a warm

shower. After I brushed my teeth I put on the clothes Brook left out

(A short plain yellow dress strapless with a black jacket on top, black tights underneath with white combat boots)

I put my hair into a high ponytail with a black ribbon in it.

I heard the door open and Brook was yelling if I was ready to go shopping.

I ran down the stairs and out the door into the light blue car laughing.

Brook just followed me out and got into the car commenting on my outfit.

**Was that Good? I hope that you enjoyed it and if you do make sure you**

**leave a like! :)**


	6. Chapter 7

Hello my little turtle ducks its been a long time...To long! HUG MEH! *runs tords you,trips, falls on face* I LOVE YOU GUYS TO MUCH TO STAY MAD AT YOU! YOU JUST HAVE TO DO ONE THING *laughs evilly* READ THIS CHAPTER! :D

**Liam**

I was driving down the street when I saw a girl walking by herself eating an apple. I haven't seen her here before and this is a really small town so I was curios on why she was here. So I drove by her so that we could talk, As I pulled up she looked up and gave a small smile. I started talking "Hi my name is Liam." "Tessa" She replied "So Tessa are you new here or just visiting?" "Oh im just visiting my relatives" Something was was nagging be at the back of my mind, but I couldn't tell what it was. "Hey Do you want a ride to your place since its getting late?" I asked "Sure why not." She answered

**(Time skip brought to you by Honey now give him a cake)**

As she was opening the front door to her relatives house I realized what was nagging me...Her name...The same name Brook used for the wolf, This house is where Brook lived...

**DUN DUN DUNN! Cliff Hanger! At least I updated! WOOOO! **


End file.
